


Started from the hatred, now we're here (kissing against the wall)

by Endormi_Kate



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endormi_Kate/pseuds/Endormi_Kate
Summary: Двенадцать лет Сехун и Чунмён живут по соседству и бесконечно соревнуются в том, у кого лучше оценки, кем больше гордятся родители, чьи успехи круче и кто быстрее найдет себе подружку в старшей школе. Обычное детское соперничество, которое не должно было закончиться чем-то вроде влюблённости, нет, совсем не должно было...Но именно этим оно и закончилось.





	Started from the hatred, now we're here (kissing against the wall)

Сехуну восемь, и он впервые знакомится с Чунмёном в день своего рождения. Точнее, их знакомят родители, потому что они теперь живут друг напротив друга, а соседи ведь должны дружить, так? Он не совсем уверен, но когда господин и госпожа Ким, переехавшие на их улицу неделю назад, подводят к Сехуну милого мальчишку с кроличьими ушками на голове и говорят «знакомься, это Чунмённи, и он хочет с тобой дружить», Сехун не имеет ничего против. Он протягивает ладошку новому знакомому, и тот неловко ее пожимает, но когда их родители, наумилявшись, переключают свое внимание на взрослые разговоры, этот Чунмён тихо шепчет «Вообще-то, я не собирался с тобой дружить, каланча». И поджимает губы так, словно его обидели. Сехун, конечно, в недоумении, и вообще ему неприятно (он что, настолько ужасен?), но, будучи вежливым ребенком, он спрашивает, в чем причина. Мальчишка в ответ только кривится.  
— Я хотел поиграть в пиратов с Кенсу, а вместо этого меня привели к тебе. Почему ты мне должен нравиться после этого? Я хотел в гости к Кенсу, а не к тебе, это нечестно.  
— Но я же тут не причем, — растерянно моргает Сехун, но Чунмён уже не реагирует на него, а идет дуться на диван. Он такой смешной в этот момент, и его так жаль, что Сехун плюет на гордость и идет за ним следом, чтобы показать свое главное сокровище, которое наверняка должно поднять Чунмёну настроение. В конце концов, это и правда обидно, когда вместо друга тебе впихивают непонятно кого и заставляют с ним общаться. Сехуну бы тоже такое не понравилось.  
— Смотри, это Виви, — говорит он и протягивает Чунмёну свою плюшевую собаку, самую дорогую сердцу вещь, которую он хранит только в гостиной, чтобы не запачкать случайно шоколадом или уличной пылью, принесенной на руках после игры в футбол. — Я очень его люблю, и он всегда поднимает мне настроение, потому что Виви — лучшая собака в мире. А еще он пират. Хочешь поиграть с ним?  
Чунмён смотрит на него, как на последнего идиота, но Виви все же берет и сажает себе на колени, задумчиво рассматривая со всех сторон.  
— Ты что, такой высокий вымахал, а до сих пор с мягкими игрушками возишься? — насмешливо спрашивает он. Сехун не знает, почему доверил свою собаку этому противному мальчишке, но забирать обратно уже как-то неловко, поэтому он просто сжимает пальцы в кулаки, чтобы позорно не разреветься.  
— Да. А ты разве нет?  
— Я уже вырос из этого. Мне семь лет все-таки, — важно сообщает Чунмён и, господи, это просто смешно, потому что Сехун, оказывается, старше этого мелкого нахала. Да и что плохого в плюшевой собаке? Она, по крайней мере, никогда не портила ему настроение в день рождения.  
— А мне сегодня восемь, ну и что дальше? Виви все равно мой лучший друг, — Сехун ласково поглаживает игрушку по плюшевой голове, игнорируя недоуменный взгляд Чунмёна. — Он всегда меня выслушает, неважно, что я хочу ему рассказать. Иногда в него можно даже поплакать. Я, конечно, не часто плачу, это совсем не круто, тем более мама говорит, что мальчики не должны плакать. Но если вдруг очень захочется — Виви всегда тут, и он точно никому об этом не расскажет. Ну, а еще он собачка. Я просто люблю собачек, знаешь. Они милые.  
Он мог бы нахваливать Вививечно, потому что это самая ценная его вещь в доме, но тут мелкий мальчишка вдруг приподнимает игрушку, смотрит на нее долгим взглядом и капризно говорит:  
— Подари мне его. Я тоже хочу с ним дружить.  
И это самое наглое, что вообще могли попросить у Сехуна в такой день, потому что, эй, сегодня его восьмилетие, сегодня он должен получать подарки и быть самым счастливым ребенком на свете, а не наоборот. Да и кто такой этот Чунмён, чтобы отдавать ему дорогого друга, которому Сехун рассказал все свои секреты (начиная с того, что микроволновка сломалась с его помощью, а не самостоятельно, как думает мама, и заканчивая тем, что ведущая новостей на телеканале, который смотрит отец, очень симпатичная, хотя и старовата для Сехуна). И вообще — такого, как Виви, больше нигде не найдешь, его Сехуну достали из автомата с игрушками еще в Америке, где он жил до переезда в Корею, и хотя обошлась собака в копейки, сейчас она бесценна. Можно оббегать весь Сеул, но тут только плюшевые панды на каждом углу, которые с Виви и рядом не стояли. В общем, Сехун его не отдаст, нет, ни за что на свете.  
— Не отдам, — так и говорит он, мрачно поджимает губы и всем своим видом дает понять, что уговоры бессмысленны.– Я предложил тебе поиграть с моей собакой, а не забирать её себе.  
Чунмён выглядит так, словно сейчас разревется, и его пухлые щеки краснеют, когда он крепче вцепляется ручками в плюшевое тельце и смотрит на Сехуна блестящими глазами. Маленький паршивец наверняка делает это специально, потому что знает, что с жалостливым лицом проще получить желаемое, но Сехун все равно ведется. Он понимает, что его сейчас обводят вокруг пальца, а еще что он, возможно, больше никогда не увидит Виви. Сехун все понимает, ему хоть и восемь, но он далеко не дурак. И, тем не менее, он почти не колеблется, когда кладет свою ладонь на крохотную ладошку Чунмёна и улыбается.  
— Хорошо, забирай.  
И сияющие глаза мелкого нахала становятся неплохой наградой за эти слова, потому что Сехун впервые в жизни так сильно кого-то осчастливил. Чунмён сплетает его пальчики со своими и говорит «ты мне все-таки немного нравишься, каланча», а потом с любопытством рассматривает новую игрушку, пока Сехун пытается прийти в себя от смущения. Мама ему говорила, что мальчики должна держаться за руки только с девочками, потому что так правильно, и сейчас Чунмен как бы заставил нарушить мамино правило. Но, с другой стороны, ничего ведь страшного не случилось, да и мама этого не видела, а значит, ничего и не было. Успокоившись, Сехун спрашивает, не хочет ли Чунмён поиграть в пиратов вместе с ним, раз уж с Кенсу не получилось. И остаток вечера они проводят на диване в гостиной (который на самом деле пиратский корабль), ругают юнгу Виви за то, что он плохо справляется со своими обязанностями, швыряют друг в друга подушками (то есть, конечно же, пушечными ядрами) и смеются так, что их родители приходят к ним из кухни, чтобы посмотреть и поумиляться.  
Сехун думает, что нашел себе нового друга, и он даже лучше плюшевой собаки, а еще миленький и носит заячьи ушки. Но Сехун еще никогда так не заблуждался.

***

Сехуну двенадцать, и он точно знает, что если завалит следующий тест по математике, суровая миссис Ли обязательно пожалуется его родителям, и можно будет забыть на неделю обо всех радостях жизни. Мама не отпустит поиграть в баскетбол перед ужином, а папа не даст денег на кино про супергероев, которое они с Луханем уже давно хотят посмотреть. Не то чтобы плохая оценка так уж сильно испортит его рейтинг в школе — Сехун среди лучших учеников, сместить его с заслуженного пятого места не может даже Эмбер, хотя она, по скромному мнению самого Сехуна, гораздо умнее и трудолюбивее, чем он. Просто у нее нет тайного стимула, который заставлял бы зубрить параграфы из учебников наизусть и решать уравнения по несколько часов в день, пока не начнет рябить в глазах от противных цифр, коряво нацарапанных в тетрадке. У Эмбер нет персонального заклятого врага по имени Ким Чунмён (место номер четыре в рейтинге, кстати), на чьи успехи постоянно оглядывались бы её родители.Зато это все есть у Сехуна, и ему остается только проклинать тот день, когда семья Ким поселилась в доме напротив и притащила своего сынишку в гости на его день рождения.  
Они правда пытались дружить, и первое время у них даже получалось. А потом началось: стоило Сехуну запачкать школьную форму, как мама начала причитать, что вот Мённи всегда выглядит опрятно и аккуратно, не то что её сын, который готов прыгнуть в любую грязь вслед за приятелями. Как только Сехун получал замечание за поведение, то слышал от папы, что вот у Чунмёна никогда не бывает проблем с поведением, и нужно брать с него пример. Мистер и миссис Ким говорили Чунмёну примерно то же самое насчёт Сехуна, и вот, сидя в этот октябрьский день в библиотеке, решая примеры к тесту, Сехун думал о том, что все это несправедливо по отношению к ним двоим. Разве он виноват, что понимает математику хуже соседского мальчишки? Разве Чунмён виноват, что не провел детство в Америке и не говорит на английском в совершенстве? Ручка скрипела, выводя на бумаге решения, и этот звук казался таким раздражающим, что хотелось встать и уйти, уехать на автобусе к морю и смотреть вдаль, туда, где нет никакой математики, нет гонки за оценками, а есть только вода, соленый ветер и корабли вдалеке. Сехун не знал, есть ли в Корее пираты, но если они существовали, он бы непременно попросился к ним на борт, потому что они свободны от всего на свете, и врагов у них нет, только те, кого нужно ограбить. Сехуну грабить вовсе не хотелось, но в остальном пиратская жизнь ему нравилась гораздо больше собственной. Он вздохнул, вспоминая своего первого друга-пирата по имени Виви. Чунмён как-то обмолвился, что давным-давно выбросил собаку, но Сехун до сих пор скучал по игрушке, потому что только дружище Виви ничего от него не ждал и не требовал. В такие минуты, как сейчас, хотелось уткнуться лицом в его плюшевую морду и поплакать немножко, но мама все еще говорила, что мальчики не плачут. Так что Сехун взял себя в руки и полностью погрузился в работу, надеясь закончить побыстрее и успеть сходить к Луханю в гости. Возвращаться домой до вечера настроения не было.  
— Готовишься к тесту, мистер пока_что_пятое_место_по_школе? — насмешливый голос откуда-то сбоку звучит настолько привычно, что Сехун даже не вздрагивает, когда его уединение нагло нарушается чужим присутствием. Только вздыхает.  
— Смотри, чтобы твое сочинение по литературе оценили выше моего, иначе придется отдать пятое место тебе, а самому подняться повыше.  
— Не волнуйся, я не уступлю, — Чунмён садится напротив, не спрашивая разрешения, и заглядывает в тетрадь Сехуна, хмыкнув себе под нос. — Вижу, у тебя тут ошибки. Как обычно.  
Сехун пожимает плечами и ничего не говорит. Он и не надеялся, что все решено идеально, потому что некоторые примеры кажутся ужасно сложными, и, наверно, их придется списать у Эмбер, которая всегда готова прийти на помощь.  
— Сегодня пятница, помнишь? — продолжает Чунмён. У него полно друзей, которые часто зовут гулять после уроков, но почему-то он не идет с ними, а приходит в библиотеку к Сехуну, сделав это своим почти ежедневным ритуалом. Кто знает, зачем ему это нужно. Но болтает он много, хотя говорить им особо не о чем. — Сегодня ваша очередь идти к нам на ужин. Ты готов?  
— Мне вообще без разницы, я собираюсь молчать весь вечер. Но если ты спалишь моим родителям, что у меня проблемы с этим, — Сехун брезгливо указывает на исписанную тетрадку перед собой, — то я тебе отомщу, и ты потом сильно пожалеешь.  
— Драться со мной будешь? Попробуй.  
— Я что, дурак? Мне же потом еще больше влетит за то, что я обидел малыша Мённи, — зная, что Чунмён ненавидит, когда его так называют, Сехун наслаждается выражением отвращения на чужом лице. — Лучше я расскажу твоим крутым друзьям, что у тебя до сих пор постельное белье и носки с зайчиками, вот они посмеются. Особенно этот продавец из сэвэн-илэвэна, как его там, Хичоль. А то он даже не знает, что общается с малявкой, и думает, что тебе пятнадцать, ужас!  
Прикрыв рот ладошкой в притворном ужасе, Сехун качает головой. Ему стоит больших трудов не рассмеяться, когда Чунмён смотрит на него такими огромными глазами и бледнеет в секунду. С момента их первой встречи прошло целых четыре года, а Чунмёну по-прежнему было страшно признать, что играть в игрушки, любить плюшевых щенят и спать на постели с узором из зайчиков — это совсем не по-детски, и любой человек может так делать, если ему хочется. Но в их школе за такое высмеивали, дразнили. Еще одна причина не любить это место.  
— Я давно выкинул все, что связано с зайчиками, ясно тебе? — тихо бурчит Чунмён себе под нос. — Вместе с твоим дурацким Виви засунул в пакет и отнес на помойку. Мне уже не пять лет, у меня теперь обычные белые простыни, как у всех взрослых.  
— Правда? Но раньше ты был помешан на всем, что связано с зайцами и кроликами, — говорит Сехун, стараясь не обращать внимание на фразу про Виви, хотя ему до сих пор очень обидно за собаку. — Я помню, как твои родители подарили тебе пижаму с морковками. И как ты плакал, потому что тебе понравилась моя рамка для фотографий в виде кролика. Да ты до сих пор на неё пялишься, когда к нам приходишь.  
До этого бледные щеки Чунмёна теперь окрашиваются в нежный розовый цвет. Они похожи на спелые блестящие яблоки, и Сехун ловит себя на мысли, что будь они еще друзьями, он бы обязательно укусил Чунмёна за щеку, просто чтобы проверить, какая она на вкус. Понятно, что не сладкая и вообще не съедобная, но хотелось бы убедиться лично. Да и весело было бы потом слушать возмущенные вопли другого мальчишки и уворачиваться от его крошечных кулачков, которые в два раза меньше Сехуневских. Жаль все-таки, что они не друзья.  
— Хватит уже, — ноет Чунмён и закрывает уши, но Сехун только смеется негромко (а то выгонят еще, в библиотеке сильно шуметь нельзя).  
— Ты хотел поженить Виви и принцессу Зайку, пока твоя мама не сказала тебе, что собаки и зайцы не могут быть вместе. Мне пришлось отдать тебе свой носовой платок, чтобы ты перестал реветь после этого.  
— Я ненавижу тебя, придурок.  
Тетрадь падает на пол, когда Сехун буквально катается по столу от беззвучного смеха, а Чунмен только дуется и швыряет в него ручку, однако уходить все равно не торопится. Библиотекарь неодобрительно посматривает в их сторону за то, что нарушают тишину и спокойствие этого места, но ничего не говорит, потому что дети же, пусть радуются жизни и смеются, пока взрослая жизнь не настигла их и не стерла улыбки, заменив на усталость и печаль в уголках глаз, как это обычно бывает.  
— Ладно, с меня хватит, — Сехун подбирает тетрадь с пола и засовывает в рюкзак, даже не удосужившись разгладить загнувшиеся уголки. В животе тянет от голода, а голова уже болит от долгой и нудной мыслительной деятельности, на которую он потратил не один час. На самом деле даже хорошо, что Чунмён явился и отвлек от математики, иначе Сехун бы точно потерялся во времени и просидел тут до вечера. А так еще есть минутка забежать в магазин через дорогу и купить любимую булочку с корицей. Ну, а потом он пойдет к Луханю и будет играть с ним в приставку, пока не стемнеет и мама не начнет писать ему, чтобы он скорее возвращался домой, потому что приличные мальчики из хороших семей по ночам не гуляют. Она всегда за него волновалась, потому что, в отличие от Чунмёна, Сехун не следил за часами и часто задерживался где-то, сам того не замечая.  
— Эй, ты что, уже уходишь? — Чунмён окликает его, когда Сехун начинает натягивать куртку, полностью погруженный в свои мысли. — Разве у тебя все примеры уже решены?  
— Даже половину не сделал, — легко отвечает Сехун и пожимает плечами. — Но мне уже лень снова этим заниматься, так что пойду. До вечера, Мённи. Увидимся у тебя дома. Не забудь спрятать всех своих зайчиков до моего прихода.  
— Даже если они у меня есть, ты все равно об этом не узнаешь, потому что вход в мою комнату тебе запрещен, — Чунмён показывает ему язык (и этот ребёнок вечно говорит, что он уже взрослый, ха!) и тоже встает со стула. У него ветровка милого сиреневого цвета, совсем не мальчишеского по меркам их школы. Но Сехуну нравится, потому что Чунмён выглядит мило. Не настолько, конечно, чтобы простить ему выкинутого Виви, но вполне достаточно, чтобы взъерошить волосы на чужой макушке и рвануть к выходу под возгласы библиотекаря, что «бегать в храме науки запрещено» и «больше я вас сюда не пущу, маленькие поганцы».  
Чунмён ударяет его по руке, когда они оказываются в коридоре.  
— Не трогай мои волосы, дылда, а то пальцы в узлы закручу.  
— А ты бегать научись, малявка, а то на физкультуре опять сдашь кросс хуже меня. Когда твои ноги уже отрастут и перестанут быть такими короткими?  
Сехун, который на голову выше, сгибает ноги в коленях, чтобы стать одного с Чунмёном роста, и бормочет, что на такой высоте жить невозможно, даже воздух тут не такой чистый, как там, наверху, в мире высоких людей. На самом деле разницы вообще нет, но приятно слышать, как соперник начинает сопеть от злости и придумывать себе оправдания.  
— Вот увидишь, в следующем году я перерасту тебя, и ты еще будешь просить, чтобы я тебе подал книжки с верхних полок библиотеки.  
— Ты и сейчас можешь это делать, если встанешь на табуретку.  
— Может я и ниже, но, по крайней мере, мои оценки выше твоих. И замечаний в дневнике меньше, — отвечает Чунмён, и вот это правда обидно, потому что он прав. Несмотря на все старания Сехуна, быть примерным учеником у него никак не выходит, и вечно он получает то за помарки в тетради, то за то, что на перемене разлил клубничное молоко в тарелку одноклассника. И если у Чунмёна еще есть шанс подрасти, то насчет своих успехов Сехун совсем не уверен. Возможно, он так и останется глупым и неуклюжим до конца своих дней.  
— Чего приуныл? — Чунмён пихает его локтём в бок, видя, что собеседник полностью ушёл в себя и перестал его замечать. — Да не расстраивайся так. Ты зато умеешь играть в баскетбол и футбол. Я не очень хорош в спорте.  
— Скажи это моей маме за ужином, она будет счастлива.  
— Еще чего, меня тогда потом в какую-нибудь спортивную секцию отправят, чтобы я был не хуже. Оно мне надо?  
— Ну да, с твоими-то короткими ногами тяжело будет…  
Не прекращая спорить и пихать друг друга, Сехун и Чунмён спускаются по лестнице на первый этаж и выходят на улицу, подставляя лица прохладному осеннему ветру. Багровые листья кружат по опустевшему двору, все ученики покинули его, и Чунмёну тоже давно пора быть дома, но он все еще здесь, рядом с Сехуном, где быть не должен. Им предстоит разойтись у школьных ворот, но они проходят этот путь вместе, стараясь идти как можно медленнее. Подстраивая свой шаг под чужой, Сехун думает, что наверно они все-таки не совсем враги. Потому что с врагами наоборот хочется разойтись в разные стороны, а не идти нога в ногу, оттягивая момент расставания. А еще Чунмён все еще милый, хотя не носит больше заячьи ушки. Наверно, они все-таки не враги, просто так сложились обстоятельства.  
И Сехун надеется, что у них еще получится когда-нибудь подружиться снова.

***

Сехуну шестнадцать, и на этот раз он хорошо понимает, что ничего у них не получится. Даже дышать одним воздухом с трудом выходит, потому что желание насолить друг другу перевешивает здравый смысл. И тот факт, что они все еще учатся в одной школе и собираются на совместные ужины каждую пятницу ничуть не помогает. Сехун бы многое отдал за то, чтобы Чунмён учился хотя бы в другом классе, но увы, даже тут не сложилось, несмотря на разницу в возрасте. И одна надежда была на университет, потому что ну не психи же они — выбирать одно и то же место, чтобы продолжать свою гонку и там? Хотя, наверно, их родители мечтали об этом, свято веруя в то, что их детишки — лучшие друзья с самой первой встречи. Никто не пытался их переубедить.  
Но несмотря на то, что отношения с мальчиком-зайчиком были стабильной занозой в заднице вот уже много лет, жизнь все-таки не стояла на месте, и многое поменялось с тех времен, когда Сехун мечтал стать пиратом и пачкал в пыли школьную форму, гоняя с друзьями мяч на школьном дворе. Во-первых, перейдя в старшую школу, он неожиданно для всех и для себя оказался одним из самых красивых парней в округе, таким, кому приходилось каждый день выгребать из шкафчика тонны записок с признаниями и слышать девичьи писки повсюду, даже в очереди за булочками в столовой. На самом деле Сехун не видел в зеркале ничего особенного, когда рассматривал свое отражение, но Лухань (который сам выглядел как юная китайская принцесса со своим идеальным лицом) уверял, что таких широкоплечих и высоченных красавчиков с аурой холодного парня еще поискать надо. Не то чтобы Сехун верил всему, что болтает его лучший друг, но когда начал замечать, что даже парни в раздевалке посматривают на него с интересом, то убедился, что Лухань был прав. Только вот что делать с этой популярностью, он так и не понял. Ему никто не нравился, он даже не был уверен, кто его вообще привлекает — женщины, мужчины, а может вообще все сразу. Поэтому пока большая часть школы вздыхала по Сехуну, сам Сехун спал на коленях Эмбер, к которой питал исключительно братские чувства, щипал за щеки Луханя, когда тот становился чересчур милым, и игнорировал все знаки внимания от других людей. В конце концов, он не хотел встречаться с кем-то только ради того, чтобы не быть белой вороной. Все эти предрассудки никогда Сехуна не беспокоили.  
А тем временем где-то неподалеку всегда существовал Чунмён, и вот он-то как раз не обделял вниманием никого вокруг, флиртуя даже с уборщицей, когда та проплывала мимо с ведром и шваброй в руках. За ним тоже бегали толпы поклонниц (но поклонников не было, видимо, флюиды Чунмёна цепляли только дам), клялись в вечной любви (хотя откуда ей взяться в старшей школе?), и Сехун, который был всегда честен с самим собой, не мог не признать: его противный сосед вырос из милого хрупкого ребенка в какого-то диснеевского принца, аристократичного и красивого настолько, что дыхание перехватывало. Да, он все еще оставался невысоким, и плечи у него были уже сехуновых раза в два, но какое это имело значение, если со своим лицом Чунмён мог говорить всем, что он ангел, упавший с небес на грешную землю, и никто бы даже не усомнился в этом. Сехун бы сам так думал, если бы не знал, что под этой прекрасной оболочкой скрывалось то еще чудище, которое якобы случайно пинало его ноги под столом во время совместных ужинов и ухмылялось каждый раз, когда тесты Сехуна набирали меньшее количество баллов, чем его собственные. Но он уже почти смирился с этим, как и с тем, что Чунмён невыносимо красив. По крайней мере, ему всегда было на что отвлечься во время скучных уроков или нудной болтовни родителей за столом по пятницам, когда Чунмён сидел напротив. Смотреть на это лицо порой было приятнее, чем на весь окружающий мир.  
— Йо, чувак, о чем задумался? — Лухань нарисовывается словно из ниоткуда и садится перед Сехуном, с грохотом опуская свой поднос на стол. Его появление заставляет Сехуна вздрогнуть и оглядеться по сторонам, после чего он, наконец, вспоминает, что находится в столовой, сейчас время ланча, и сэндвич, который он держит в руках, уже начал крошиться от такой крепкой хватки. Спохватившись, Сехун начинает торопливо есть, пока взгляд Луханя прожигает дырку в районе его лба.  
— Ты какой-то потерянный, — замечает друг, пододвигая ближе к Сехуну банку с колой. — Я отдам её тебе, если ты скажешь, что у тебя там стряслось.  
— Да ничего, просто по ходу не выспался, — и это чистая правда. Почти всю ночь Сехуну пришлось провести над проектом по химии, потому что он ни черта в ней не понимал, но ему нужно было уделать Чунмёна и закрыть плохие оценки за лабораторные работы. — Эмбер сказала, что я уснул на литературе лицом в учебник, когда мы читали сонеты Шекспира.  
— Романтично, — кивает Лухань. — А меня, прикинь, однажды стошнило на репетиции «Ромео и Джульетты» в драмкружке. Думаю, поэтому они не дали мне главную роль…  
— Или потому что ты больше похож на Джульетту, чем на Ромео, — Эмбер усаживается по левую сторону от Сехуна и начинает увлеченно жевать картошку фри, словно не замечая, как лицо Луханя начинает дергаться то ли от ярости, то ли от нервного тика. — Ну ладно, я же шучу, расслабься, — она хохочет, и Сехун следует её примеру, зная, что хоть Лухань и пыхтит как бешеный носорог, опасности от него можно ждать не больше, чем от маленького котенка.  
— Вы отвратительны, — наконец говорит он и тоже начинает смеяться, поддавшись общему настроению своих друзей. — Но все-таки обидно, что роль дали не мне! Я бы сыграл не хуже Чунмёна, они ни черта не смыслят, эти идиоты из драмкружка.  
— Да брось, Чунмён очень талантливый. Не думаю, что в нашей школе его мог бы кто-то переплюнуть в актерской игре, — замечает Эмбер, когда смех стихает. — Он может даже в мюзиклах играть, с его-то голосом.  
Сехун замирает. Чунмен умеет петь? Он никогда даже не слышал об этом, и его брови невольно ползут вверх от удивления. Он не думал, что может чего-то не знать о своем недосопернике, потому что иногда проводит с ним даже больше времени, чем с друзьями.  
— Этот умник ещё и поёт? — вторит его мыслям недовольный голос Луханя, который яростно машет палочками перед своим носом. — Я негодую, зачем одному человеку дано столько талантов, где справедливость?!  
— Ну, может он там мир спас в прошлой жизни, или в параллельной вселенной не дал потонуть Титанику, — Эмбер пожимает плечами. — Хотя я склоняюсь к тому, что жизнь — это чёртова лотерея, и Чунмён просто выиграл в нее еще до рождения.  
Пока Лухань грустно скулит в свою чашку, а Эмбер подкалывает его на правах лучшей подруги («Главное, что мы тебя любим, ты только не плачь, Ханни, детка»), Сехун пользуется моментом и поворачивает голову к соседнему столу, где сразу же находит взглядом знакомую узкую спину, обтянутую форменным пиджаком. Чунмён сидит в окружении многочисленных друзей, и даже не видя его лица, Сехун точно может сказать, что он смеется. Наверно Чанёль опять что-нибудь сморозил, или Исин в очередной раз перепутал корейские слова и сказал «пенис» вместо «перца», как это уже было с ним однажды. Сехун внимательно вглядывается в чунменовский затылок, пока вдруг не понимает, что тот болтает вовсе не со своими старыми приятелями, а с милой брюнеткой, чья ярко-красная помада буквально бросает вызов всем школьным правилам и устоям. Девушка что-то оживленно рассказывает, улыбаясь от уха до уха, а Чунмён уже почти лежит на столе, сгибаясь от непрекращающегося хохота. Его правый локоть грозит оказаться в тарелке с салатом, хотя он этого не замечает, и в этот момент у Сехуна внутри шевелится странное чувство. Он никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Чунмён так смеялся. Он даже не знал, что тот может быть таким эмоциональным. И ему…завидно? Сехуну никогда не удавалось увидеть Чунмёна в хорошем расположении духа. У них все с самой первой встречи как-то не заладилось, еще и родители со своим вечным соревнованием подливали масла в огонь, не давая им даже шанса нормально пообщаться. А тут непонятная девица, наверняка знающая Чунмёна не больше недели, заставляет его задыхаться от смеха, забывать о приличиях и лезть локтями в тарелки, чего за правильным мальчиком-зайчиком никогда раньше не наблюдалось. Возмутительно.  
Раздраженный непонятно на что, Сехун отворачивается и мрачно смотрит в стену, чувствуя себя совершенно нелепым и почему-то лишним здесь, в этой шумной и оживленной столовой. Наверно, стоит признать, что для кого-то уровня Чунмёна он просто слишком скучный и глупый, поэтому над его шутками Чунмён никогда не засмеётся, максимум одарит насмешливым взглядом, мол, ты пытался. Не то чтобы Сехуну вообще было дело до того, как можно рассмешить мальчика-зайчика. Просто размышления, ничего личного.  
— Сехун, ты уснул? — Эмбер пихает его в бок, заставляя выйти из транса обратно в реальный мир. — Молчишь и не моргаешь уже минут пять.  
— Он выглядел прямо как моя бабушка, когда цыгане пытались её загипнотизировать и забрать деньги. Такой же пустой взгляд, жуть, — вставляет свои пять копеек Лухань и невинно хлопает ресницами, глядя на вытянувшиеся лица друзей. — А я вам не рассказывал эту историю? Да ладно! Она очень веселая. Короче, дело было так…  
— Потом расскажешь, — жесткий голос Эмбер заставляет Луханя обиженно заткнуться, но возражать он не пытается. — Сехун, у тебя точно все в порядке? Выглядишь неважно. Может тебе там водички дать или сразу медсестру позвать, пока ты в обморок не грохнулся? Я не помню, как оказывать первую помощь, чувак, не рискуй.  
Сехуну не нужна медицинская помощь, ему бы просто заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать смех из-за соседнего стола — и жизнь стала бы немного проще. Но объяснять все это друзьям слишком долго и сложно, поэтому он просто указывает на брюнетку рядом с Чунмёном и небрежно интересуется, кто она такая. Просто так интересуется, конечно же, а не потому что ему так уж нужно знать, с кем там общается его вечный враг номер один.  
— О, да это же Сонён, — говорит Лухань, когда прослеживает взглядом направление Сехуновского пальца. — Ну, Пак Сонён, она с тобой в одной параллели, не в курсе что ли? Её же все знают.  
— А что, она чем-то знаменита? — рассеянно спрашивает Сехун, тут же сжимаясь под недоуменными взглядами друзей. — Чё надо? Я просто спросил.  
— Вот это я понимаю уровень антисоциальности! — Хань восторженно стучит кулаком по столу, чем привлекает к себе внимание всех, кто сидит поблизости. — Ты прям как страус. Засунул голову в песок и вообще нихрена не видишь. Пак Сонён — одна из самых красивых девушек в этой школе. А еще она тоже в драмкружке, и ей всегда отдают главные роли. Помнишь постановку по мотивам «Спящей красавицы»? Вот, Сонён там играла.  
— Что-то я не запомнил её лица в той пьесе, — признается Сехун, немного подумав.  
— Конечно, она же в кровати валялась всю пьесу, чего ты хотел, — Лухань только пожимает плечами. — А ты чего спросил про неё? Интерес к девушкам проснулся? Ох, моя детка совсем выросла…  
Он хватает салфетку и прикладывает ее к абсолютно сухим глазам, делая вид, что вот-вот заплачет, пока Сехун в конце концов не пинает его под столом, вызывая у Луханя уже неподдельные слезы. Эмбер смотрит на них так, как будто ей стыдно находиться с ними в одном помещении и дышать одним воздухом (скорее всего, так и есть), и её грозный взгляд заставляет обоих парней мгновенно успокоиться. У Эмбер тяжелый кулак, и попасть под него не хочется никому.  
— Ты спросил про Сонён только потому, что она болтает с Чунмёном, правда? — невзначай спрашивает Эмбер секундой позже, и Сехун закашливается от неожиданного вопроса. Нет, конечно, нет. Что за вздор. Как вообще можно было так подумать, ну в самом деле. — Ты ведь раньше не видел их вместе?  
— Да причем тут Чунмён? Пффф. Мне вообще фиолетово, с кем он там общается и кому…  
— Они начали встречаться недавно, — перебивают его на полуслове. — Ты знаешь?  
За столом повисает тишина. Эмбер меланхолично ковыряется в своей тарелке, а Лухань скучающе барабанит пальцами по столешнице. Ничего не изменилось, но в то же время Сехуну кажется, что вокруг него вдруг резко убавили звук и уменьшили яркость изображения. И он ошарашенно оборачивается, чтобы в очередной раз взглянуть на заклятого врага номер один.  
Всю жизнь у каждого из них были свои друзья и своя компания, свои интересы и увлечения, практически друг с другом не пересекающиеся, но это казалось нормальным и привычным. Сехун ведь все равно знал, что находится к Чунмёну ближе, чем многие другие. Потому что их родители дружат и устраивают совместные ужины каждую пятницу. Потому что окна их комнат разделяет всего несколько метров. Потому что Сехун видел Чунмёна плачущим из-за разбитых коленок, играющим с дурацкими плюшевыми зайцами, сопящим во сне на диване в гостиной и ворующим сладости из вазочки на кухне тайком от родителей. Сехун знает о Чунмёне почти столько же, сколько о самом себе, и вдруг…девушка? Он не мог поверить в это. Было ощущение, словно его предали. Словно в их странные отношения с Чунмёном влез кто-то лишний, кого там никогда не должно было быть. Кто-то, кто теперь будет знать и хранить все тайны Чунмёна, помнить всякие дурацкие мелочи о нем и видеть его в моменты, недоступные большинству людей вокруг. Отвратительно. Почему никто никогда не говорил Сехуну, что делить своих врагов с кем-то окажется так тяжело.  
Чунмён поворачивает голову именно в тот момент, когда Сехун начинает сверлить взглядом его спину, и это приводит к тому, что они просто смотрят друг другу прямо в глаза. Сонён (или как ёё там зовут) продолжает травить свои истории, кто-то за тем столиком смеется вместе с ней, но Чунмён вообще ни на что не реагирует. Они с Сехуном словно застывают во времени и пространстве. Каждый ищет во взгляде другого что-то, не поддающееся описанию, и Сехун чувствует, что вот-вот сорвется. Ему хочется подскочить к Чунмёну, схватить его за руку и вывести из-за стола, подальше от этой красивой девчонки и от всего мира. Хочется держать возле себя, как было все эти годы, смотреть на красивое лицо и видеть в недовольно сощуренных глазах только свое отражение. И ничье больше. Сехуну много чего хочется на самом деле, но все, что он делает — это молча отворачивается и встает со своего места. Коротко бросив недоумевающим друзьям отмазку про плохое самочувствие, Сехун быстро выходит из столовой и бежит на улицу, чтобы проветриться.  
Он ненавидит себя за то, что умудрился привязаться к Ким Чунмёну.

Вечер в гостях у семьи Чунмёна проходит ужасно. За много лет Сехун уже привык к этим пятничным ужинам, к тому, что их родители сделали это традицией; привык к насмешливому или скучающему взгляду, которым его вечно одаривает сидящий напротив Чунмён, и к тому, что их успехи и провалы обсуждаются прямо тут же, не отходя от кассы, заставляя их чувствовать себя попеременно то королями этого мира, то ничтожествами. Всё это стало уже рутиной, он легко мог её игнорировать, но сегодня, именно сегодня, ужин пошёл не по плану.  
— А я вам говорила, что у Чунмёна появилась подружка? — госпожа Ким радостно возвещает на всю столовую, заставляя сына поперхнуться. — Я так счастлива, он выбрал себе самую красивую девочку в школе, представляете?  
Мама Сехуна сдержанно улыбается. Это выглядит так, словно её вот-вот стошнит прямо тут.  
— Как замечательно! Мённи, ты уже такой взрослый!  
— Поздравляю, я и не сомневался, что ты себе любую красотку подцепить сможешь, — отец Сехуна показывает Чунмёну большой палец с другого конца стола. Атмосфера становится максимально неловкой, но Сехун точно знает, что дальше будет хуже. Он предвидит следующий вопрос еще до того, как он произносится вслух.  
— А ты, Сехун, как? Девочку еще не нашел себе? — ласково спрашивает госпожа Ким, многозначительно приподняв брови. Чунмён наконец-то отрывает голову от тарелки, чтобы понаблюдать, как Сехун едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать биться головой об стол. Должно быть, Чунмёна это очень веселит, потому что его тонкие губы расползаются в легкой улыбке.  
— Кхм… — Сехун не знает, что сказать в данной ситуации. Хотелось бы правду, но он знает, что это вызовет поток шуток со стороны семьи Ким, а его родители потом насядут на него с вопросами, почему он до сих пор ни с кем не встречается и как у такого видного парня может не быть девушки. От одной мысли об этом начинает болеть голова, и впервые в жизни Сехуну хочется, чтобы за этим столом обсуждались только его оценки и заваленные тесты. По крайней мере, эти темы не заставляют его чувствовать себя таким жалким. И, по крайней мере, он знает, что делать, чтобы повысить успеваемость. А вот как начать с кем-то встречаться, если тебе никто не интересен, он понятия не имеет.  
— Ну так что, Сехун? — поторапливает его отец, в то время как остальные откладывают в сторону столовые приборы, чтобы ничего не отвлекало от столько важного, по их мнению, разговора. — У тебя все-таки кто-то появился? Расскажешь нам.  
— Да, расскажи! — сладко тянет госпожа Ким. — Может, вы сможете ходить на двойные свидания с Мённи и Сонён, раз уж такое дело. Это было бы здорово.  
Атмосфера вокруг становится все хуже с каждой секундой, от такого давления Сехуну не по себе, и он растерянно смотрит перед собой, окончательно запутавшись в том, как поступить.  
— Сехун такой стеснительный, — тихо шепчет господин Ким госпоже О, и мать Сехуна хихикает, прикрыв рот рукой. Сехун чувствует себя ужасно.  
— Да скажи ты им уже хоть что-нибудь, — неожиданно шипит Чунмён и несильно пинает Сехуна по голени под столом. — Пусть уже успокоятся и переведут тему, я задолбался это слушать.  
Он смотрит как-то понимающе, в глазах больше нет насмешки, а на губах самодовольной улыбочки. Сехуну на секунду вдруг кажется, что Чунмён ему сочувствует, что он на его стороне, и это почему-то греет и придает уверенности сказать то, что он говорить вообще не собирался.  
— Мне нравится Эмбер. Она — моя девушка.  
Ложь слетает с губ легко и просто, освобождая Сехуна от лишних проблем и вопросов. Под довольный смех родителей и удивленные восклицания господина и госпожи Ким, он наслаждается болезненно исказившимся, полуневерящим лицом Чунмёна. Теперь они квиты.

 

— Ты ведь соврал им, да?  
Сехун слышит тихие шаги за своей спиной, а затем видит Чунмёна, который подходит и встает рядом, облокотившись на перила. На нем тонкая ветровка, в которую он отчаянно кутается, пытаясь сохранить тепло, в то время как самому Сехуну комфортно даже в футболке с коротким рукавом. Он хочет сказать Чунмёну вернуться в дом, а не морозить себя на крыльце, но в итоге решает, что этот придурок и сам о себе как-нибудь позаботится. Не маленький уже.  
— Соврал насчет чего?  
— Ну, про Эмбер. Вы же не встречаетесь с ней. Она же тебе типа бро, только в женском обличье. Ты сам говорил, — Чунмён покусывает губы и не смотрит на Сехуна, словно не хочет, чтобы тот прочел выражение его лица. Не то чтобы в вечерних сумерках, опустившихся на город, можно было разглядеть что-то, кроме очертаний и силуэтов.  
— Задавать такие личные вопросы и не предлагать ничего взамен — это немного нечестно, тебе не кажется? — Сехун не понимает, с чего Чунмён вообще начал этот разговор, но от скуки решает его поддержать. Не так часто выпадает возможность поболтать по душам с врагом номер один. — Давай так. Я тебе про Эмбер рассказываю, а ты мне про Сонён.  
— Что ты хочешь узнать? По-моему, со мной и так все ясно, — бормочет Чунмён и еще сильнее кутается в ветровку.  
— Не особо. Я никогда не видел вас вместе раньше, а тут вдруг раз — и вы уже встречаетесь. Интересно получается, Мённи. Ты впервые за долгое время смог меня удивить.  
Ветер треплет волосы Чунмёна, когда он поворачивает голову в сторону, являя Сехуну свою улыбку до ушей. Сехун скорее чувствует её на каком-то подсознательном уровне, чем видит на самом деле. И ему это не нравится. Совсем.  
— Я не пойму, ты ревнуешь меня, что ли? — восторженно говорит Чунмён и как-то очень игриво проводит пальцем по руке Сехуна, словно они персонажи дешевой романтической комедии, в которой хуже идиотскогосценария только актерская игра. — Теперь понятно, зачем ты так пялился в мою сторону на ланче. Что ж, мне это льстит, но ты это…не в моем вкусе, прости, чувак.  
Он хихикает, и Сехун еле сдерживается, чтобы не заехать ему по ребрам. Несильно так, просто чтобы заткнулся. И не болтал ерунды, потому что Сехун, конечно же, просто так на Чунмёна смотрел в столовой, из чистого любопытства, как любой нормальный человек, который узнал интересную сплетню.  
— Я не на тебя пялился, у меня просто косоглазие, — шипит Сехун, так и не придумав внятного оправдания своему поведению. — От долгого сидения за книжками иногда такое случается, прикинь. Хотя о чем я, тебе же не до книжек сейчас, у тебя личная жизнь наконец-то появилась. Некогда зубрить сидеть, надо наслаждаться прелестями первой любви. О, может ты наконец-то начнешь прогуливать уроки ради свиданок и перестанешь мозолить мне глаза? Было бы хорошо.  
Сехун мечтательно закатывает глаза и не может сдержать довольной ухмылки, когда Чунмён встает на носочки, чтобы поставить ему щелбан. Так по-детски, но так мило. Как будто им снова десять.  
— Не дождешься. Тем более ты теперь тоже можешь сбегать с занятий, чтобы пойти поворковать со своей подружкой. И мы еще посмотрим, кто будет прогуливать чаще! — говорит этот мальчик-зайчик, предвкушая очередное соревнование, которое они смогут разделить между собой.  
— Я не буду. Мы с Эмбер решили, что наши чувства не должны мешать нашей учебе, — пафосно отвечает Сехун, а сам представляет, как бы скривилась верная подруга от упоминания своего имени в этом дурацком разговоре. Возможно, её бы даже начало тошнить. — К тому же, если я скачусь в рейтинге по успеваемости, тебе будет очень скучно жить. Никому ничего не надо доказывать, никого не нужно превосходить. Да ты помрешь со скуки через день.  
Они оба знают, что Сехун в чем-то прав, но Чунмён, конечно, никогда в жизни не согласится произнести это вслух. Поэтому он просто показывает средний палец и отворачивается, мол, даже слушать тебя не хочу, понял? Чунмён по-прежнему чертовски милый, хотя ему уже давно не семь.  
— Ты такого высокого о себе мнения, О Сехун. Воображаешь, что я без тебя жить не могу. Хотя на самом деле, будем честными, ты единственный, кто вечно смотрит в мою сторону и обсуждает меня с друзьями. Да, я в курсе, что ты этим занимаешься, особенно во время ланча. Твой дружок Лухань слишком громко орёт, когда разговаривает, так ему и передай. И, в общем, тут еще подумать надо, кто из нас в ком нуждается.  
Легкий тычок локтем в бок от Чунмёна оказывается вполне ожидаемым. Сехун легко уклоняется от него и закатывает глаза, потому что боже мой, как Чунмён может вести себя настолько незрело, если ему уже почти шестнадцать? Этот ребёнок кажется взрослым только в школе, когда с умным видом отвечает у доски или декламирует Шекспира со сцены. Ребяческую же сторону Чунмёна видит только Сехун, и ему это льстит, но не тогда, когда острый костлявый локоть упирается в его живот по поводу и без.  
— Я уже сказал, что на тебя не смотрю, это раз. То, что ты вечно упоминаешься в каких-то школьных сплетнях, которые любят обсуждать мои друзья — твои проблемы, а не мои. Это два. И три — ты слишком болтливый сегодня, дай спокойно подышать свежим воздухом, в конце-то концов. И так голова болит.  
— Хорошо, оставлю тебя в покое. Но при одном условии, — коварно отвечает Чунмён. Его глаза в темноте сверкают ярче, чем россыпи серебристых звезд высоко над ними.  
— Я не расскажу тебе, что у меня с Эмбер, отстань, — лениво говорит Сехун, предсказывая действия и слова мальчика-зайчика на год вперёд. — Ты же мне про Сонён тоже не сказал.  
— А я должен был? Что-то не помню, чтобы мы с тобой секретиками делились как лучшие подружки.  
Справедливо. Но Сехун только небрежно пожимает плечами, потому что чувствует, что Чунмён вот-вот сдастся и что-нибудь ему расскажет. Надо лишь немного дожать, повыделываться, и желаемое само придет к нему в руки. Так и выходит.  
— Ладно, давай обмен, — Чунмён в самом деле сдаётся и соглашается на компромисс через какие-то жалкие пять секунд. — Ответ за ответ. Только все по-честному, договорились?  
— Конечно. Может еще на мизинчиках друг другу поклянемся? — Сехун веселится и в шутку протягивает Чунмёну палец, ожидая, что тот отпихнет его в сторону и скажет что-то вроде «мне пять лет по-твоему?». Но Чунмён неожиданно воодушевленно кивает и обвивает его мизинец своим, обжигая кожу внезапным прикосновением.  
— А почему бы и нет!  
И да, они дают друг другу клятву на мизинчиках, как эти парочки в сопливых дорамах или как дети в песочнице, но Сехун почему-то находит все происходящее милым. Ему нравится, что его пальцы длиннее чунменовских, что кожа Чунмёна прохладнее его собственной и что они занимаются вот такой ерундой, стоя вдвоем на скрипучем крыльце под сияющим звездным небом. В этом что-то определенно есть. Что-то волшебное и отдающееся теплом в груди.  
— Теперь можно говорить, — объявляет Чунмён, когда они, наконец, неловко расцепляют пальцы. Сехун соглашается и предлагает начать на счет «три.  
— Раз. Два. Три! Я не встречаюсь с Эмбер, это же очевидно, господи. Мог бы и не спрашивать.  
— А мы с Сонён встречаемся только ради взаимной выгоды. Это не очевидно, надеюсь. Но теперь ты знаешь.  
Это признание звучит очень странно. Сехун удивленно моргает, пытаясь собрать пазл у себя в голове, сложить два и два, но все, на что способен сейчас его мозг — это размахивать воображаемым транспарантом с надписью «Ура, Чунмён все еще только наш!». Это мысль вообще какая-то из ряда вон выходящая, но что поделать, если Сехун ревнив даже по отношению к своим соперникам?  
— Я что-то ничего не понимаю…  
— Забей, тебя это не касается, — Чунмён решает, что на сегодня вечер откровений можно и закончить. — Просто информация в обмен на информацию. Только в школе об этом на каждом углу не ори, будь добр.  
— Я что, похож на трепло? — искренне оскорбляется Сехун.  
— Ты нет. А вот твои друзья очень даже. Так что пусть это останется между нами, иначе я тебя придушу.  
— Мило. Очень в твоем стиле. Но ты до моей шеи даже не дотянешься, — раз уж разговоры о личной жизни Чунмён явно больше вести не хочет, Сехун быстро переключается на другую тему, более привычную. Тем более он уже узнал все, что хотел. Чунмёну вроде как не нравится Сонён, так что… Так что можно дальше упиваться этими прекрасными словесными перепалками, наслаждаясь тем, что все между ними по-прежнему и никто третий сюда точно не влезет. Не сегодня, не завтра и даже не на этой неделе.  
Слава богу, Чунмён не знает, что творится в голове Сехуна (не то чтобы сам Сехун знал). А то бы удивился, наверно. А так он только ворчит, что шутки про рост за столько лет уже достали до скрежета зубов и тянется к щеке Сехуна, чтобы ущипнуть со словами «Видишь, я достаю!». Когда его пальцы касаются тонкой кожи, Сехун вдруг чувствует, насколько руки Чунмёна стали ледяными. Настолько, что удивительно, как они еще не отвалились вообще, потому что на улице совсем не лето, а Чунмён такой теплолюбивый, что любой ветерок становится для него жгучим морозом. Хотя то, что он выскочил за Сехуном на крыльцо и даже не потрудился нормально одеться… Это мило, как и все, что с Чунмёном связано. Слишком мило для того, кто говорит, что ненавидит Сехуна.  
— Иди в дом, — бормочет Сехун, отталкивая Чунмёна в сторону двери. — Иначе простудишься, перестанешь ходить в школу, и я займу твое место в рейтинге даже без борьбы. Так неинтересно. Не лишай меня удовольствия, пожалуйста.  
— Какое благородство, — Чунмён в ответ закатывает глаза и тут же посильнее кутается в ветровку, словно сам только что осознал, насколько продрог на холодном воздухе. — Не хочу в дом… Мама опять начнет просить, чтобы я рассказал про Сонён и похвастался перед твоими родителями… Лучше подохнуть от обморожения, мучений будет меньше.  
Упрямый, как и всегда. Сехун не может его винить — их родители действительно порой невыносимы со своими соревнованиями, чей ребенок успешнее, — но все же ему не хочется, чтобы Чунмён заболел. Он представляет, как сидит на уроках, а в классе тишина, и никто не умничает, не вызывается к доске добровольно, не нашептывает правильные ответы менее сообразительным одноклассникам. Он представляет, как никто его не беспокоит весь учебный день, и о боже, это так отвратительно уныло! Нельзя допускать, чтобы подобное стало реальностью.  
— Вали в дом, я сказал, ты скоро посинеешь.  
— Не указывай, что мне делать, О Сехун!  
— Я тебя старше, имею право указывать! Тем более если ты такой кретин!  
— На себя посмотри, выперся тут в одной футболке! — Чунмён тычет пальцем ему в грудь, грозя проделать дырку в грудной клетке своим энтузиазмом. Сехун перехватывает его за запястье и чувствует, как раздражается все сильнее. Что за ребячество? Куда девается мозг Чунмёна, когда он действительно нужен?  
— Не могу понять, почему ты такой упёртый там, где не надо, Мён.  
— Могу сказать о тебе то же самое. И отпусти мою руку, бесишь. Что за привычка вцепляться в меня все время, как будто я твой плюшевый мишка? — Чунмён пытается отодрать пальцы Сехуна от своего запястья, но тот держит крепко, причем без всякой цели, просто чтобы позлить. Это ему удается процентов на двести, судя по гневному пыхтению напротив. — Хватит меня дергать! И указывать тоже не надо, без твоей помощи прекрасно справляюсь! Поэтому сейчас же…  
Сехун решает поцеловать Чунмёна так внезапно для самого себя, что даже не сразу понимает, что творит. Просто дергает на себя миниатюрную фигуру надоедливого мальчишки, наклоняется так низко к его лицу, что Чунмён от неожиданности даже забывает, как дышать и говорить, и гладит его прохладные щеки большими пальцами. И поздно уже соображать, когда Сехун накрывает своими губами чужие, холодные, но мягкие и безумно приятные на вкус; когда руки тянутся уже не для того, чтобы схватить и вытрясти всю дурь из головы, а чтобы обнять и притянуть ближе; когда мурашки бегут не от прохлады, а от того, что Чунмён хоть и прерывает поцелуй, но делает это далеко не сразу и совсем не резко, как будто не до конца уверен, что правда хочет остановиться. А потом, после нескольких секунд молчаливого осмысления, его все-таки прорывает, что совсем неудивительно.  
— О СЕХУН!  
— Ким Чунмён?  
— Не паясничай, придурок! Это что такое было вообще?! Фу, даже думать противно, хочу помыть рот с мылом, а потом стереть себе память, чтобы никогда больше не знать о случившемся. Отвратительно. Просто мерзость.  
Чунмён едва не плюётся, а Сехун ковыряет деревянный пол носком ботинка, потому что до него наконец-то начинает доходить. Да, он правда поцеловал Чунмёна. Нет, ему почему-то совсем не жаль. Да, он просто хотел заткнуть этого зануду. Нет, он не знает, почему из всех возможных способов выбрал для затыкания именно этот. Да, было неплохо, если честно. Нет, этого ничего не значит. Да, он осознает, что парни не должны целовать парней. Нет, он совсем не хочет сейчас об этом думать.  
На самом деле иногда Сехуну кажется, что он уже давно и крепко облажался перед самим собой. Настолько давно, что наверно это произошло в тот самый день, когда ему исполнилось восемь. В тот самый день, когда он увидел Чунмёна и их жизни переплелись теснее, чем эти невидимые красные нити судьбы из старых китайских легенд, в которые Сехун вроде как никогда не верил.  
— Знаешь, что самое отвратительное? — тем временем продолжает ругаться Чунмён. — То, что это был мой первый поцелуй! Ты украл его! Наглым образом у меня его отобрал! Ох, боже, ну почему… Я хотел, чтобы он был особенным, хотел поцеловать того, кого действительно полюблю, а тут появляется придурочный О Сехун и все портит. Снова!  
Сколько раз они уже успели поругаться на этом крыльце за сегодняшний вечер? Сехун боится, что собьётся со счету, если попытается подсчитать.  
— Если что, это и у меня первый поцелуй был…  
— Ну тогда ты вообще полный кретин, с чем тебя и поздравляю! — Чунмён в ответ не очень больно ударяет его по плечу, больше даже от досады, чем от злости. — Неужели не жалко было его на меня потратить? Ты испортил себе особенный момент, который бывает только раз в жизни, понимаешь?  
А Сехун совсем не понимает. Он ведь никогда не берег свой первый поцелуй для какого-то там мифического человека, которого однажды полюбит. Он и в любовь-то не особо верил, поэтому, если уж говорить начистоту, Чунмён был не таким уж плохим вариантом для всех этих дел, скорее, даже наилучшим из всех, которые у Сехуна вообще имелись. Потому что Чунмён точно никому не разболтает, Чунмёну можно доверять, а еще… Еще он просто очень красивый, и Сехуну нравится представлять себе, как припухли его бледные розовые губы от того, чем они тут занимались буквально пять минут назад.  
Все-таки их отношения всегда были чертовски странными.  
— А знаешь, наш первый поцелуй вполне можно считать особенным, зря ты так возмущаешься, — говорит в конце концов Сехун, не в силах сдержать улыбку. — Не каждый ведь день ты посреди ночи стоишь на крыльце и целуешься с тем, кто тебя бесит больше всех на свете, пока за дверью наши родители обсуждают наших же фальшивых девушек.  
— Ох, блин, как романтично, сейчас сдохну прям от умиления! Ты ведь такой реакции от меня ждёшь? Если да, то катись к чёрту, будь добр. А я возвращаюсь в дом и буду до конца своих дней делать вид, что ты меня никогда не целовал, даже если этот кошмар останется в моей памяти навечно.  
И он убегает. А потом с грохотом захлопывает за собой дверь, не желая слышать ответ Сехуна, который с тяжелым вздохом снова облокачивается на перила. Только теперь звёзды над головой уже не кажутся ему такими яркими, а футболка перестает спасать от пронзительного ночного ветра.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, я добился, чего хотел — ты больше не мёрзнешь тут рядом со мной, мальчик-зайчик.

 

Остаток вечера проходит как-то скомканно, словно в тумане. Всё, что запоминает Сехун — как они с Чунмёном молча, без привычных перебранок, помогают госпоже Ким убрать со стола, а потом Чунмён, не проронив ни слова, убегает к себе в комнату под удивленными взглядами родителей. Сехуну приходится врать, что Мённи просто очень устал сегодня, и взрослые ему беспрекословно верят, но если бы они только знали… Тогда, наверно, они бы раз и навсегда запретили своим детям приближаться друг к другу. И госпожа Ким не улыбалась бы так сладко при упоминании Сонён, потому что вовсе не со своей девушкой её обожаемый сыночек разделил свой первый поцелуй. Но они не знают, поэтому Сехун все еще может надеяться на то, что в понедельник в школе он встретит прежнего Чунмёна, и они будут задирать друг друга как раньше, словно между ними действительно никогда и ничего не происходило в этот странный и безумный пятничный вечер.

 

Конечно же, все идет совсем не так, как Сехун ожидает, и начинается все с простого опоздания в школу. Он почти никогда не опаздывал раньше (ведь это грозит замечанием от учителя и выговором от мамы с папой, которые не терпят промахов Сехуна ни в чем), поэтому буквально влетает в класс одновременно со звонком, пытается разгладить пальцами складки на мятом форменном пиджаке и ерошит волосы, еще влажные после утреннего душа, чтобы быстрее высыхали. Ему не до Чунмёна от слова совсем, потому что все валится из рук, и мозг до конца не проснулся, чтобы настроиться на учебу, а учитель тем временем уже раздает листочки с тестом, к которому Сехун забыл подготовиться. Всё это напоминает поездку на сошедшем с колеи поезде, который на полной скорости мчится прямиком в ад, но в шестнадцать лет жизнь наверно у всех такая нескладная, не только у Сехуна и не только в этот конкретный день. Поэтому Сехун справляется.В конце второго урока он сдаёт учителю исписанный вдоль и поперёк листочек с ответами, которые с трудом откопал в недрах собственной головы, и с чистой совестью отправляется в столовую. Позавтракать сегодня утром он просто-напросто не успел, а перемена достаточно длинная, чтобы успеть набить желудок булочками и не опоздать при этом на следующее занятие.  
— Ох, чувак, ну и стремно же ты выглядишь, — приветствует его Лухань, уже сидящий за их привычным столиком с целым подносом выпечки. У Луханя по понедельникам окно между вторым и третьим уроком, и кучу свободного времени он убивает в столовой, чему Сехун искренне рад, потому что есть в одиночестве — это второе самое скучное занятие в мире после написания тестов по математике.  
— Ты зато светишься, как фонарь в темном переулке, — бормочет он, пока сосредоточенно намазывает на булочку вишневый джем. — Что-то случилось? Выпускные экзамены отменили?  
— Ах если бы, — Лухань смешно закатывает глаза. — Но ты же знаешь, что магия вне Хогвартса запрещена. Так что не напоминай про экзамены, я все еще не начинал готовиться и чувствую, что провалюсь по всем предметам сразу.  
— Да все сдавали — и ты сдашь, куда денешься-то, — Сехун весь перемазывается в джеме, пока пытается облизать ложечку, и ловит на себе притворно брезгливый взгляд Луханя, от чего они оба в итоге начинают хихикать. — Так в чем дело-то, откуда такое хорошее настроение в понедельник утром, а? Секретиком не поделишься?  
Ясное дело, Лухань далеко не из тех, кто будет молчать и держать слова в себе. Поэтому он тут же придвигает свой стул ближе к столу и наклоняется вперед так, чтобы его слышал только один Сехун (как будто рядом с ними есть кому подслушивать), а потом говорит:  
— Я тут такое узнал… Отвечаю, никто в школе больше не в курсе, иначе на каждом шагу все бы только об этом и болтали. Короче, прихожу сегодня утром, а до урока еще минут двадцать остается. Ну, думаю, пойду водички куплю в автомате, а то вечно пить хочется от этих нудных тестов, которые из меня все соки высасывают. Ну и вот. Стою возле автомата, а там рядом, под лестницей, какая-то парочка тусовалась. Я сначала вообще внимание на них не обратил, потому что под той лестницей половина школы обжимается друг с другом, ничего особенного как бы. Но потом я услышал их голоса и понял, что это были Чунмён и Сонён. И они в укромный уголок совсем не обниматься пришли, а поговорить без лишних ушей. Ну, а мои уши ведь совсем не лишние, правда же?  
Ухмыляясь, Лухань совсем не замечает, как с лица Сехуна съезжает улыбка, пропадая сначала из глаз, а потом и с губ тоже.От упоминания этого имени Сехун дёргается сейчас даже сильнее, чем раньше, потому что Чунмён до сих пор не попадался ему на глаза с того пятничного вечера, никак не давал о себе знать и не действовал на нервы, хотя до этого они переругивались даже по выходным, сидя на подоконниках, каждый в своей комнате, и выкрикивая всякие глупости в окно. Но теперь Сехун уже не уверен, захочет ли Чунмён продолжать их вечные споры и соревнования, или будет игнорировать до конца своих дней. Наверно все-таки не стоило его целовать, чтобы не разрушать… А что, собственно, он разрушил? Ничего ведь и не было? Ни дружбы, ни даже просто хороших приятельских отношений — они нормально разговаривать между собой с трудом научились, и то только ради семейных ужинов. Тогда почему Сехуну кажется, что он потерял что-то очень важное и ценное? Почему он ощущал то же самое в тот момент, когда увидел, как Чунмён хохочет над рассказами Сонён? Почему было так тяжело, когда Эмбер ему рассказала, что эти двое встречаются? Что, вашу мать, происходит с его мыслями и чувствами в эти долбаные 16 лет, кто-нибудь объяснит?  
В конце концов, Сехун просто падает лицом в стол и глухо бормочет, что с ним все окей, а Лухань может продолжать говорить. К счастью, Луханю хватает чувства такта не лезть с расспросами, поэтому он снова начинает вещать с того места, где остановился минутой ранее.  
— В общем, я подслушал их разговор, пока они меня не видели. Не услышал, правда, чего там Чунмён вначале говорил, но Сонён его потом спросила, мол, ты уверен? А он ей такой «Просто скажи мне, насколько сильно я влип?». И она ему «Ну почему сразу влип, Мён, это абсолютно нормально и тут нет ничего такого. Да, у тебя непростой случай, но у вас на самом деле давно ведь всё складывается». И сердечко в воздухе нарисовала, а он покраснел весь. Потом они шушукались, и я там чуть в летучую мышь со своим слухом не превратился, пока пытался понять, о чем речь. А дальше Сонён спросила, должны ли они теперь объявить о расставании, если Чунмён вроде как всё для себя окончательно решил. Но он ответил, что пока ничего не ясно и вообще он не хочет торопить события, поэтому пусть все остается как есть. И сказал ей спасибо за то, что она его не осуждает. А Сонён его по голове погладила и такая «Не за что благодарить, Чунмён, мы все-таки в одной лодке с тобой». Ну, а после этого они явно собрались сваливать, поэтому я убежал, чтобы не спалиться. Вот такие дела.  
Закончив свой длинный монолог, Лухань треплет Сехуна по плечу, и тот нехотя выпрямляется, пока друг терпеливо ждёт его реакции. Но когда Сехун не реагирует и начинает меланхолично жевать булочку, Хань сердито хмурит брови. Увы, но с его почти детским лицом даже хмурится он так, что хочется максимум потискать за щёчки и поумиляться.  
— Ты что, даже ничего не скажешь?! — возмущенно восклицает это прелестное создание и хлопает своими длинными ресницами. — Я тут самую свежую информацию из первых рук поставляю, стараюсь, а тебе совсем неинтересно? Про твоего Чунмёна любимого информация, между прочим, не про кого-то там!  
— Он вовсе не мой любимый, — Сехун залпом выпивает стакан сока, потому что во рту внезапно стало сухо, как в пустыне Сахара. — И ты ведь не услышал в их разговоре ничего важного, поэтому что я должен тебе сказать? Они же не свадьбу будущую обсуждали, а фигню какую-то.  
— Сам ты фигня. Они о расставании болтали, понимаешь? И о том, что у Чунмёна с кем-то там что-то складывается. Сонён даже показала сердечко во время разговора. Короче, они не по-настоящему встречаются, дошло теперь? Специально прикидываются, хрен разберёшь только, зачем им это надо. Хотя, судя по тому, что Чунмёну явно нравится кто-то другой, он наверно просто хочет с помощью Сонён заставить того человека ревновать. А что, логично, она же красивая, умная, классная и все-такое. Я бы приревновал. А ты, Сехунни? Вот если бы ты тайно любил Чунмёна, — представим такую абсурдную ситуацию, хотя вы оба парни и все такое, — ты бы стал его ревновать к Сонён? А? Чего молчишь, Сехун?  
Аппетит пропадает полностью, хотя булочка не съедена даже наполовину, и в контейнере еще осталась приличная порция джема. Но Сехун больше не голоден, и оставаться в столовой дальше ему тоже неохота, хотя раньше общество Луханя никогда его не напрягало. Но сегодня абсолютно все идёт наперекосяк, всё воспринимается не так, как было неделю, месяц, год назад, — и чёрт его знает, что вообще произошло во вселенной и что так сильно поменялось за эти дни. Может, случились какие-нибудь магнитные бури или вспышки на солнце. А может дело только лишь в одном О Сехуне, который внезапно для себя стоит на пороге важного открытия, вроде бы пугающего и странного, но очевидного настолько, что даже смешно.  
Может быть, все эти годы он зря так отчаянно надеялся подружиться с Ким Чунмёном. И их отношения с самого начала были на совсем другом уровне, более глубоком и серьёзном, просто они не понимали этого, будучи глупыми детьми. А теперь вот понимание постепенно приходит.  
И Сехун может только надеяться, что Чунмён все-таки заигнорит его до конца времён, выбросит из своей жизни раз и навсегда, — и тогда больше не придётся иметь дело с этим дурацким чувством, которое растёт в его груди после каждой мысли о раздражающем мальчике-зайчике с манящими розовыми губами и аристократичными холодными пальцами.

***

Сехуну сегодня двадцать, и это первый его день рождения, который он собрался праздновать всю ночь напролёт вдали от родительского дома — благо, впереди несколько выходных, и можно ненадолго забыть об учебе и бесконечных домашних заданиях. Эмбер и Лухань на правах лучших друзей позаботились обо всем заранее — сняли для вечеринки домик на морском побережье, набили едой холодильник, закупились напитками и пообещали лично доставить всех гостей туда и обратно вместе с вещами. Сехуну оставалось только приехать заранее, красиво одеться и ждать, когда все приедут — правда, список приглашенных Эмбер держала в строгом секрете и Луханю тоже запретила рассказывать, хотя тот и пытался несколько раз. Не то чтобы Сехун сам не догадывался, кого могли пригласить его друзья. Во-первых, всю их университетскую компашку — Чонина, Тэмина, Джессику, Сыльги, Миён и Минсока с Чанмином в обязательном порядке (главное, чтобы про последних двух не пронюхал деканат, а то преподавателям не очень-то дозволялось зажигать вместе со студентами в прибрежных домиках с десятками литров алкоголя внутри). Во-вторых, Сехуну было очевидно, что Лухань обязательно позовёт Викторию, потому что без своей невесты он дальше университета обычно даже не совался. Любовь и все такое, что с них возьмешь. Ну и Эмбер тоже недалеко ушла — вместе с ней стоило ожидать на вечеринке и Сонён, потому что разделить эту сладкую парочку было сложнее, чем отлепить друг от друга попугайчиков-неразлучников.  
О том, что его лучшая подруга встречается с той самой Пак Сонён, Сехуну стало известно не так давно, и он до сих пор был немножко в шоке (но это еще ничего, Лухань вообще едва не вывихнул челюсть от удивления, думали, что придется в травмпункт ехать). Бисексуальность Эмбер не была для них секретом, но вот Сонён своим признанием заставила потерять дар речи и способность здраво мыслить минуты на три точно.В баре, за бутылочкой вишнёвого пива, она поведала, что на самом деле была влюблена в Эмбер еще со школьной скамьи, но очень боялась раскрыть свои чувства и ориентацию. Одноклассники могли и затравить за такое, да и до родителей слухи дошли бы быстро. Но потом, когда они поступили в университет, где взгляды у большинства студентов были весьма свободными, Сонён решила преодолеть свой страх и позвала Эмбер на свидание. А та ей не отказала, в тот же день потащив кататься на колесе обозрения, как завещали старые добрые романтические комедии Голливуда. Вот так эти двое и оказались там, где были сейчас — в отношениях. По мнению консервативного общества — грязных и неправильных, а по мнению Сехуна — в самых прекрасных на свете, которым он мог только позавидовать, оставшись единственным одиночкой среди своих школьных друзей.  
После того, как Сонён раскрыла им свою тайну, Сехун не мог не спросить её о Чунмёне — этот вопрос крутился на языке у всех присутствующих, хотя почему-то никто не решался его задать. Так зачем же все-таки они строили из себя парочку в школе, если Сонён всегда была влюблена в Эмбер и никакие парни её ни капли не волновали? Что это был за цирк и для кого он предназначался? В ответ Сонён многозначительно усмехнулась (даже в тусклом освещении бара она оставалась удивительно прекрасной, с этой своей хитрющей улыбочкой и красными отсветами от неоновых ламп на лице) и пожала плечами:  
— Всё просто. Чунмён был защитой от навязчивых поклонников, которые после каждого моего отказа начинали разносить сплетни, что я лесбиянка. Они не знали, что были правы, а просто хотели мне насолить, но от этого, знаешь ли, не становилось легче. Поэтому я себя обезопасила от всех этих разговорчиков до самого выпускного.  
— Но если Чунмён помогал тебе с твоей проблемой, то значит, что ты ему тоже с чем-то помогала, верно? — осторожно продолжил расспросы Сехун, стараясь не выдать свой чрезмерный интерес к этой ситуации, которая на самом деле интриговала уже не первый год. — И для чего же Чунмёну понадобилась фальшивая подружка? Хотел повыпендриваться на всю школу, что перед ним даже главная красавица не смогла устоять?  
— О господи, нет, ты же сам лучше меня знаешь, что Чунмён никогда не стал бы страдать такими глупостями, — Сонён улыбнулась еще более очаровательно и задумчиво погладила пальцем горлышко почти пустой бутылки. Все их друзья уже давно отвлеклись от разговора, поэтому Сехуну в тот момент казалось, что он на исповеди, а проницательная Пак Сонён хоть и не подаёт виду, но на самом деле насквозь уже разглядела все его мысли и все подтексты, которые прятались за этими вроде бы простыми вопросами о Чунмёне. Но Сехун не хотел быть откровенным с ней. Он даже самому себе во многом не признавался, хотя давным-давно понял, что с ним происходит и кто стал причиной всех этих дурацких душевных волнений.  
— Знаешь что, ты лучше спроси обо всём самого Чунмёна, так будет правильнее. Я не имею права раскрывать секреты, которые мне не принадлежат, — тихо сказала ему Сонён и, предвосхищая дальнейшие возражения, приложила палец к губам, мол, помолчи секунду. — Ты сейчас думаешь, что он тебе ничего не расскажет, понимаю. Но я наоборот считаю, что ты единственный человек, кому Чунмён может это доверить. Всегда мог. Просто задай ему вопрос — и может, после этого всё наконец встанет на свои места.  
Сехун так и не смог разобраться, что она тогда имела в виду и надо ли вообще придавать её странным словам значение. Поэтому у Чунмёна про отношения с Сонён так и не поинтересовался, опасаясь, что опять всё испортит, если сунет свой нос в то, что его не касается. Они, конечно, заключили шаткое перемирие после окончания школы и постарались свести годы соревнований и стычек к вежливому общению на уровне «привет-пока-как дела-что задали», но всё это было слишком хрупко и ненадёжно настолько, что лезть в личные дела друг друга явно не стоило. Поэтому Сехун и не лез. Одного бойкота длиной в месяц ему уже хватило после того чёртового поцелуя пятничным вечером, и хотя потом все вроде как относительно наладилось, переходить границы с Чунмёном он больше никогда уже не решался. Двенадцать лет знакомства словно обнулились, в один миг, превратив их долгую недовражду и какую-то больную зависимость друг от друга в сухие и короткие диалоги, равнодушные и лишённые привычного ощущения близости. К двадцати годам своей жизни, перестав ссориться с Чунмёном и даже застолбив место рядом с ним на всех лекциях в университете, Сехун мог сказать, что ещё никогда не был так сильно от Чунмёна далёк. Между ними уже не стояли родители, их успехи больше никто не сравнивал — но ожидаемого облегчения не наступило, пришло только бесконечное раздражение на самого себя, что когда-то своими же руками (а точнее губами) так глупо всё испортил.  
И вот, в свой двадцатый день рождения, Сехун сидит на крыльце прибрежного домика, глазеет на волны, облизывающие белый песок, слушает нервирующие крики чаек, которые дерутся за рыбёшку, и чувствует, что ни черта он не хочет праздновать, даже к друзьям возвращаться не хочет, хотя вечеринка сейчас в самом её разгаре. Из открытых окон доносится музыка — в округе больше нет людей, и громкие звуки под вечер никому не могут помешать, — но танцевать совсем не тянет, как и играть в идиотские игры вроде твистера или бутылочки. Не хочется даже пить, хотя Сехун все еще не особо опьянел и соображает почти отлично, что через два часа после начала вечеринки уже считается дурным тоном. Плевать, если честно.  
Все, о чем он сейчас мечтает — это вернуться в этот же день двенадцать лет назад, и никогда, никогда не знакомиться с соседским мальчишкой, у которого ободок с кроличьими ушками на голове и наглости столько, что на целый город наверно хватит. Не разговаривать с ним, не играть в пиратов на старом диване в гостиной, не делиться своей любимой плюшевой игрушкой, и главное, то самое, что Сехун хотел бы исполнить превыше всего остального — ни за что не отдавать этому человеку своё глупое сердце, не умеющее отличать влюблённость от ненависти, не понимающее, что нельзя тянуться к тем, кто никогда не сможет ответить взаимностью. Да, в этот теплый апрельский вечер, стоя на пороге взрослой жизни и подводя итоги тому, что уже было прожито, Сехун впервые решает не убегать от правды и смело смотрит ей в глаза, пусть это и давит тяжелым грузом на чуть нетрезвую голову. Он любит Чунмёна. Всегда любил. Не осознавал, бестолковый, дурью маялся долгие-долгие годы, воображал, что терпеть не может, а сам любил, привязывался с каждой проведенной рядом минутой, и понял это только тогда, когда полностью разрушил то немногое, что у него было.  
Мама в детстве часто повторяла ему, что мальчик не может любить мальчика, что это неестественно и противоречит законам природы. Сехун не хочет её винить, но может именно эта вдолбленная матерью мысль столько лет не давала ему разобраться в собственных чувствах, увидеть то, что всегда лежало на поверхности и сейчас казалось очевиднейшим фактом. Может, если бы его родители и родители Чунмёна были немного более чуткими и внимательными, они бы не выворачивали их отношения наизнанку своими бессмысленными спорами «кто лучше», а помогли сблизиться и найти друг к другу подход, и сейчас, возможно, Сехун мог бы называть Чунмёна хотя бы другом, а не бывшим соперником, в которого угораздило влюбиться. Всё могло бы сложиться иначе, и звезды в небе могли бы выстроиться по-другому, но в итоге история пришла к тому, к чему пришла, и уже не было смысла искать правых и виноватых.  
Сехун просто надеется, что больше не допустит таких ошибок. Сегодня ему двадцать, и жизнь должна начаться с новой страницы, не испорченной кляксами и помарками, не испещренной одним-единственным именем на букву Ч. Все теперь должно быть по-новому, но…  
Но Чунмён сегодня тоже приехал на вечеринку в прибрежный домик, в конце концов, Эмбер не могла его не позвать. И как бы Сехун не пытался от него спрятаться — ничего не выходит, потому что мягкие шаги Чунмёна слышатся за спиной, и вот он уже садится рядом — бутылка соджу в одной руке, сотовый телефон в другой. Чунмён убирает его в карман и поворачивается к Сехуну, производя впечатление абсолютно трезвого человека, несмотря на блестящие от алкоголя глаза и раскрасневшиеся от соджу щеки.  
С недавних пор у Чунмёна светлые волосы, и это делает Сехуну очень больно сейчас — с прилипшей ко лбу светлой чёлкой Чунмён похож на ангела еще больше, чем когда-либо раньше. А розовые губы больше не кажутся такими уж бледными на фоне белой кожи и белоснежных прядей, что делает их вдвойне привлекательными (лучше и не смотреть, чтобы не было так мучительно тяжело). Сехун вздыхает.  
— А я всё думал, куда же ты подевался, — говорит Чунмён негромко, позволяя голосу чуть заглушаться плеском неспокойных волн. — С тебя бы сталось сбежать с собственной вечеринки.  
— Зачем ты меня искал? — Сехун меланхолично наблюдает за чайкой на берегу, словно это не у него сейчас от одной близости Чунмёна сердце стучит о рёбра с бешеной скоростью. — Кого-то из гостей стошнило на пол и некому убрать?  
— Да ты прям излучаешь оптимизм, я смотрю. Спасибо, что с таким настроением хоть в море не пошёл топиться.  
— Тут неглубоко, только это меня и остановило.  
Весь этот разговор так сильно напоминает их прошлые перепалки из далёких школьных времен, что Сехун бы даже заплакал от ностальгии и тоски, если бы это не было так нелепо в присутствии Чунмёна. Приходится держаться и делать вид, что глаза слезятся всего лишь от сильного ветра и морской соли в воздухе.  
— Я хотел…поговорить, — бормочет Чунмён уже совсем не так смело, как буквально пару секунд назад. — Сонён мне сказала, что я сейчас в самой подходящей кондиции для этого, и она чертовски права. Так что я готов. Давай поговорим.  
— О чём? — Сехун устало глядит вдаль на опускающееся в воду огромное красное солнце. Это второе по уровню великолепия зрелище, которое ему доводилось видеть за двадцать лет. А на первом месте Чунмён с белыми волосами, конечно же.  
— Для начала мне нужно кое-что тебе показать, чтобы ты точно всё понял правильно, — в руке Чунмёна снова оказывается телефон, и он лезет в галерею, судорожно листая свои многочисленные фотографии в поисках чего-то конкретного. — Господи, мне начинает казаться, что я выпил слишком мало соджу для того, что собираюсь сделать.  
— По-моему, ты практически трезвый, — замечает Сехун, уже начиная чувствовать себя заинтригованным из-за странного поведения Чунмёна.- Выглядишь как обычно, если честно.  
— А на самом деле во мне три бутылки, и я еле собираю мысли в кучу, — отвечает ему Чунмён и продолжает копаться в телефоне. — Но на будущее хочу предупредить, что несу полную ответственность за все свои слова и действия, так что не вздумай мне потом тыкать в лицо тем, что я был не в себе.  
Сехун не особо понимает, что он несёт, но на всякий случай кивает, потому что слишком интересно, что же Чунмён будет говорить ему дальше. От запаха водорослей и соли кружится голова.  
— Ну не мог же я удалить эту фотку, в самом деле… Или мог? А, вот же она, ну слава богу! — у Чунмёна чуть трясутся руки, когда он отрывается от телефона и снова поворачивается к Сехуну. — Кстати, ты же помнишь, что сегодня годовщина нашего с тобой знакомства?  
Сехун усмехается.  
— Я не смогу такое забыть, даже если у меня начнется старческая деменция, не сомневайся.  
— Очень хорошо. Значит про свою плюшевую собаку, которую мне отдал, ты тоже помнишь. Я сказал потом, что выбросил её.  
Эту часть их общения Сехун точно предпочёл бы вычеркнуть из памяти навечно, но да, к сожалению, он помнит и до сих пор грустит, потому что Виви был не просто игрушкой, а первым лучшим другом и хранителем всех его детских секретов. Он определенно не заслуживал такой участи и такого безответственного хозяина.  
Дождавшись, когда Сехун кивнет, Чунмён тут же пихает ему телефон под нос и тараторит, зажмурившись:  
— Я тебе соврал самую малость, если честно. Вот, посмотри.  
И Сехун смотрит, ошарашенно изучает глазами каждый пиксель фотографии, не сразу поверив в реальность увиденного, а после хриплым голосом спрашивает, что всё это значит вообще. На фото в телефоне запечатлён Чунмён — он валяется в кровати и делает селфи в пижаме, его растрепанные светлые волосы контрастируют с темно-синей наволочкой. А на самом краю подушки лежит плюшевый щенок, и Сехун может поклясться кому и на чём угодно, что это Виви, потому что он привезён из Америки и других таких собак не отыщешь во всей Корее, даже если очень сильно постараешься. А еще на нём пиратская треуголка — много ли вы встречали собак-пиратов в магазинах игрушек?  
Сомнений нет, на фотографии Виви — и точка.  
— Когда ты мне отдал собаку… Она сразу стала моей любимой игрушкой, — еле слышно шепчет Чунмён, убирая телефон обратно в карман. — Я спал с ней, сажал рядом с собой, когда делал уроки, брал в гости к бабушке с дедушкой, обнимал её, когда было фигово. Мне потом стало стыдно, что я забрал такую важную для тебя вещь, но возвращать её не хотелось, потому что это была уже не просто собака. Это был первый подарок в моей жизни, который мне сделали не родители. Вообще первый раз, когда я получил что-то от другого человека просто так, без всякого повода или особой причины, а просто потому что попросил. Так что… Я был очень тебе благодарен, вот. И собаку твою поэтому так сильно полюбил. Она напоминала мне о нашем знакомстве… Кхм, какой здесь сухой воздух, однако…  
Чунмён наигранно закашливается, чтобы скрыть смущение и неловкость, растущие по ходу рассказа, а Сехун просто сидит и не шевелится, потому что его словно по голове чем-то тяжелым огрели и лишили способности соображать по-человечески. Услышанное никак не желает укладываться в его мозгах и вообще звучит слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, но он ведь не страдает галлюцинациями, а Чунмён не имеет привычки врать просто веселья ради. А значит остаётся либо верить, либо считать, что всё это — прекрасный сон, от которого ему рано или поздно предстоит проснуться. Сехун, конечно же, без раздумий выбирает менее болезненный первый вариант.  
— Короче, я до сих пор храню Виви у себя в комнате, и все еще с ним сплю иногда. А чтобы ты про собаку не спрашивал и не догадался, что она для меня так уж прям значима, мне пришлось соврать тебе, что я её выбросил. Ты тогда жутко расстроился и вообще чуть ли не в трауре был, но мне с одной стороны даже нравилось тебя на эмоции выводить. А с другой стороны — я правда не хотел, чтобы ты о моей привязанности к игрушке знал, потому что это казалось смущающим. Родители мне всегда говорили, что сантименты для девчонок, ну вот я и старался их подавить…  
Опять родители. Кто бы сомневался — они с Чунмёном оба впитали все эти долбаные стереотипы чуть ли не с материнским молоком, выросли на них, и после этого не стоило ждать, что у них получится построить нормальные адекватные отношения, где можно проявлять свои чувства открыто и не бояться делать то, что хочется. Как, оказывается, поразительно легко испортить детям картину мира и поменять местами все «хорошо» и «плохо». Даже не надо напрягаться, чтобы испортить маленькому человеку жизнь.  
— Чунмён, ты…  
— Заткнись, пожалуйста, я тебя умоляю. Мне нужно закончить с признаниями до того, как я протрезвею и захочу придушить нас обоих от неловкости. Поэтому пока просто послушай.  
Чунмён зарывается пальцами в свои отливающие золотом волосы и прикрывает глаза, позволяя последним на сегодня солнечным лучам скользить по его острым скулам и подрагивающим длинным ресницам. За такой восхитительный вид Сехун мог бы и умереть не раздумывая прямо здесь и сейчас.  
— Сонён сказала, что ты в курсе, почему она со мной якобы встречалась в школе, но насчёт моих причин для этого она тебе ничего не говорила. Хотя ты долго и тщательно ее расспрашивал.  
— Не так уж и долго, чего она выдумывает глупости всякие!  
— Но ты все-таки не отрицаешь, что интересовался этим делом, — Чунмён мягко ему улыбается. — Это, конечно, радует. Хотя я думал, что ты уже давно сам обо всем догадался и без моей помощи.  
— Увы, но я малость туповат и до меня всё долго доходит, поэтому давай ты мне лучше объяснишь, раз уж поднял эту тему.  
— Окей. Если вкратце, мы с Сонён как-то случайно заобщались, я её пару раз от назойливых ухажёров отбивал, и она после очередной драки, — да, представь себе, я драться умею, не надо такие глаза делать, — так вот, она однажды призналась, что ей девушки нравятся. Исключительно девушки, если точнее. А я подумал, что за такой секрет надо тоже что-нибудь серьёзное и очень сокровенное человеку доверить, чтобы вы были типа в расчёте и хранили тайны друг друга. Поэтому я ей тогда же и открылся. И так мы выяснили, что оба немного не туда ориентированные — она лесбиянка, а я… Ну, а я, собственно, гей.  
Сехун давится собственной слюной от подобного заявления. Что, простите, он только что услышал? Это со слухом уже какие-то проблемы начались, или Чунмён шутит так по-дурацки? Хотя судя по глубокой складке на его лбу и тяжелому вздоху, ни о каких шутках речи тут не шло. Да и кто бы стал прикалываться подобным образом, если учесть, какое в обществе отношение к геям и вообще людям с нетрадиционной ориентацией — совсем ничего смешного, а даже как-то наоборот. Так что Сехун, все еще не особо воспринимая полученную информацию и находясь в стадии ее принятия, на автомате кладёт руку Чунмёну на плечо и чуть сжимает пальцы, пытаясь вложить в это действие всю свою поддержку, все свои «это абсолютно нормально» и «я правда рад, что ты мне всё рассказал». А Чунмён в ответ благодарно гладит тыльную сторону его ладони, понимая намерения Сехуна и без всяких слов.  
— Так вот, мы решили с Сонён, что нам будет безопаснее держаться вместе и помогать друг другу отбиваться от всяких слушков, поэтому и начали изображать парочку, хотя никогда ею не являлись. И как-то раз, когда мы с ней болтали в столовой на ланче, я случайно заметил, как ты на нас смотришь. О боже, это был такой взгляд, как будто у тебя лучший кусок торта из-под носа забрали в тот самый момент, когда ты уже занёс над ним ложку. Ты был очень недоволен, это я сейчас еще преуменьшаю. И то, что ты ревнуешь, было у тебя на лбу написано большими красными буквами. Сонён пошутила тогда, что ты, должно быть, безумно в меня влюблён, раз так смотришь в нашу сторону просто из-за того, что мы с ней разговариваем. А я очень захотел, чтобы её шутка оказалась правдой, потому что… Ну, знаешь… Твою мать, как же сложно это всё, я сейчас точно раньше времени протрезвею! В общем, я на тебя запал, О Сехун. Залип как идиот последний, на уроках на тебя пялился, а не в сраный учебник, и все думал, что это ж надо быть таким долбоёбом, чтоб влюбиться в человека, с которым мы порой чуть ли не глотки друг другу перегрызали. Как это вообще получилось, спросишь ты? А хрен его знает, я сам не понял. Но наверно именно из-за тебя свою ориентацию до конца и осознал. Если еще были какие-то сомнения раньше, то ты их выбил из меня окончательно вместе с моими мозгами. Сонён убеждала, что я должен тебе признаться, что с твоей стороны тоже видно определённые чувства и светит нам с тобой светлое голубое будушее и свадьба в Вегасе, но я ей не верил, ясное дело. С чего бы тебе в меня влюбляться, ты ведь вроде не настолько придурок. Да и никаких признаков любви я особо за тобой не замечал. Так что Сонён от меня отстала. А потом, в тот же самый день после твоего взгляда в столовой, ты меня поцеловал, и я не знаю до сих пор, как описать то, что со мной тогда происходило. Как будто танк по всем внутренностям проехался, а заодно завёз мне в желудок тонну бешеных бабочек, которые там порхали как ненормальные. Я очень хотел верить, что ты меня целуешь не ради стёба или чего-нибудь в этом роде, но мне было чертовски сложно, потому что наши отношения сам знаешь в какой заднице находились. Поэтому я решил, что мне нужно избегать тебя, перестать проводить с тобой так много времени и привязываться еще сильнее, чем я уже привязался. Это было не так страшно, как сама мысль, что ты дашь мне надежду, а потом скажешь, что это был очередной прикол или какой-нибудь спор с друзьями на поцелуй, в котором ты проиграл. Мне страшно даже сейчас, что ты меня оттолкнёшь, но Сонён меня час назад уверяла, что ты так никогда не поступишь, поэтому я тебе всё это и рассказываю. В общем, я понял, что больше месяца без общения с тобой не протяну, поэтому снова начал общаться, только уже старался держать тебя на расстоянии. А то вдруг опять целоваться полезешь, и мне потом снова мозги самому себе выносить придется. Ну вот, в принципе, так мы с тобой и существовали всё это время до сегодняшнего дня. Да, я очень скучал по старым временам, я хотел, чтобы все было как раньше, но как-то уже смелости не хватало ни вернуть прошлые отношения, ни в любви признаться и на новый уровень выйти. И если бы не Сонён, я бы молчал и дальше, потому что страшно, блин. Но, в любом случае, мне стоит сказать ей спасибо, ведь даже если ты меня пошлёшь после всего вышесказанного, я смогу утешать себя тем, что хотя бы попытался.  
Чунмён останавливается и облизывает пересохшие от долгого говорения губы, а потом вдруг утыкается Сехуну в грудь и почти беззвучно шепчет «Я люблю тебя, дурацкий приставучий О Сехун. И наверно всегда уже буду, раз не разлюбил за столько лет. С днем рождения и будь счастлив, а еще желательно полюби кого-нибудь взаимно, чтобы хоть кто-то из нас двоих не мучился. Я хочу для тебя всего самого лучшего, ты понял?».  
— Понял. Как хорошо, что твое пожелание уже сбылось.  
Сехун ласково отлепляет от себя Чунмёна и поднимает его лицо за подбородок, вглядываясь в такие знакомые, но такие непривычно искривленные черты: Чунмён чересчур нервничает и хмурится, уголки губ опущены, кожа кажется потемневшей и блеклой. От этого зрелища кошки на душе скребут, поэтому Сехун решает, что теперь настала уже его очередь становиться храбрым и исполнять мечты — свои и чужие, — в этот особенный для них двоих день, когда случаются всякие судьбоносные штуки и заставляют даже во взрослом возрасте поверить в чудо.  
— Ким Чунмён, я собираюсь целовать тебя так долго, пока ты не поймешь всю глубину и искренность моих чувств, ну или пока нас не спалят в окно эти доморощенные тусовщики. А потом я поцелую тебя еще раз, потому что кто мне вообще запретит это делать, правильно? И больше никаких перерывов между поцелуями в несколько лет, такие пытки надо запрещать законом! А еще…  
— Если собрался целоваться, то давай как-нибудь побыстрее уже, пока я не состарился. Вечно ты слишком много болтаешь, О Сехун.  
— А ты слишком много ворчишь, Мённи.  
— Ты достал, просто бери и целуй!!!  
— А мы можем хотя бы что-нибудь нормально сделать в этой жизни, чтобы без споров и ругани было?  
— Все надежды только на наш первый секс, хотя, чувствую, мы и там с тобой облажаемся.  
И Сехун смеется, а потом целует Чунмёна так нежно, как давно себе это представлял, пока на горизонте окончательно потухают закатные всполохи, окутывая парочку у прибрежного домика густыми темными сумерками.  
Сехуну сегодня двадцать, и он надеется, что они с Чунмёном будут отмечать все последующие дни рождения до самого конца жизни вместе.

***

— Мама, папа, знакомьтесь, О Сехун.  
— Чунмённи, детка, это очень смешно, конечно, но мы и так знаем, кто такой Сехун, так что мойте руки и…  
— Я еще не договорил. Это О Сехун, мой парень.  
— Да, мам, пап, кстати, мы с Чунмёном теперь встречаемся, забыл вам сказать.  
— Мы ужинать наверно не будем, вы тут без нас как-нибудь, ладно?  
— Ну мы пошли, если что, зовите.  
Госпожа Ким переглядывается с мужем, и её глаза грозят вот-вот выпасть из глазниц прямо на белоснежный ковёр, а госпожа О и господин О округляют рты до формы своей фамилии, которая сейчас как никогда подходит их внешнему виду. Это был совсем не тот пятничный ужин, на который они рассчитывали.  
— Наши дети делают…что?  
— Я НЕ СОВСЕМ ЭТО ИМЕЛА В ВИДУ, КОГДА ПРОСИЛА ИХ БРАТЬ ДРУГ С ДРУГА ПРИМЕР!!!  
— Это ваш Сехун виноват!  
— Что это еще за обвинения такие?! А ваш Чунмён, можно подумать, ничего не сделал?!  
— Он у нас хороший мальчик!!!  
— Наш Сехун получше вашего будет, так что тут надо еще обсудить, кто кого испортил!!!!!!

Крики в гостиной не прекращаются и отлично заглушают звуки поцелуев за дверью, поэтому Сехун улыбается в губы Чунмёна, и прижимает его к стене, чтобы продолжить начатое. Вечер обещает быть увлекательным.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Сюжет навеян одним старым постом из "Подслушано", который я уже, увы, не смогу отыскать. Однако спасибо ему за подаренное вдохновение хд  
> 2) Изначально пейринг был немного другой, но потом я заменила одного из главных героев на другого, потому что упала в жижу сехо. Старый пейринг вряд ли кто-то здесь заметит, так что просто считайте это интересным фактом о работе


End file.
